An Informational Guide to the Tauri Furling Series
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: I published this explanatory guide to clarify topics that readers may find confusing pertaining to the world of my Tauri Furling series.  It covers the different aspects of the races and their nations.
1. Furling Introduction

**The Furling: Introduction **

The long-elusive and unkown (at least to races other than their fellow so-called great races) Furling race has recently appeared again in the Milky Way Galaxy, meeting up with Stargate Command's SG-2 ( for once SG-2 has made first contact-so now it can't be said that SG-1 gets to have the greatest degree of fun on the job all the time!).

The long-enigmatic Furlings are the beings whose legacy on Earth generated the mythological elves of Earth lore. Only they're not the kind of elves living in a highly-developed medievalish level of civilization they're very futuristic in the level of their civilization, having developed technology that even back in the times of the Four Greats Alliance could easily rival that of their peers the Ancients, no easy feat at all to achieve.

The Furling played a great role in shaping the events of the ancient (meaning millions and millions of years ago) Milky Way galaxy along with the three other races of the Four Great Races alliance; by doing that they've triggered ramifications throughout the ages between then and the present-day shaping the current state of the Milky Way galaxy.


	2. Furling Physiology

**Furling Physical Appearance**

Outwardly, the Furling look humanoid. They're the alien race which inspired the Earth myth of the elves, which the Earth people have envisioned to be for some examples: J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth Elves to The Legend of Zelda to Santa Claus's elves.

The Furling elves' ancestors evolved on a planet with extremely high gravity, so as a result they have superhuman strength. They have also evolved to have superhuman scent, hearing, eyesight, agility, speed, and coordination.

A Furling is generally of lighter weight than a human and thinner as well.


	3. Furling Characteristics

**General Characteristics, Culture, and Society**

**General Characteristics:**

-love the ideal of peace in principle, but willing to go wage war after waging peace until they're convinced they can't reason with their enemies

-perfectionistic in all their endeavors

-wise, reflective, prudently cautious,

-egalitarian in essence ever since the founding of the Furling High Kingdom

-responsible in their mentality when a mishap occurs; they'll first try to determine whether they themselves are at fault


	4. Furling Economy

**Economy**

The Furling, like advanced races tend to, have a highly advanced overall economic system and an extremely prosperous economy. As a culture which is by now hundreds of millions of years old, the Furling have had lots and lots of time to experiment with developing, sometimes borrowing and adapting from their allies, and utilizing these idea in trial runs. Therefore, they've by this time come up with a nearly 'perfect' economic system , which results in there are no truly poor citizens and they practice a very effective blend of government/private sector sponsored capitalism to generate the wealth and a reasonable noncommunistic, democratically-run socialism.

The Furling culture highly encourages ethics in its citizens' enterprising at first mainly for the fact that they attempt to incorporate ethical behavior when engaging in all aspects of life. Therefore, the vast majority of entrepreneurs and their employed personnel are highly scrupulous to be fair and forthright at all ways and levels of their business dealings. The Furling Unity Republic punishes lawbreakers including businesselves severely for conducting transactions unscrupulously.


	5. Furling Civilian Government

**Chapter Five**

**FURLING MODERN-DAY GOVERNMENT AND POLITICS**

**Common Political Ideology**

The Furling nation in its earlier era used to practice monarchical thought, although it was a Fundamentally-Ingrained-Laws-Adhering-Monarchy. This meant the position of the monarch of the former Furling High Kingdom, while being very prestigious and possessing great power and prestige, simply did not possess absolute power to govern. Later, it began to practice republican political thought.

The Furling Unified Republic of the modern era adheres to a democratic philosophy where official political views range from center-right to center-left. Although a few are known to in actuality to adhere to some extreme-right political philosophies. There are no political parties because the Founder believed that if political parties exist, they cause their members to vote by party line rather than by their own good sense and conscience.

The Furling have no equivalent of the United States electoral college. They would feel it's a superfluous alleged but false equalizer, intending to be remotely fair but pointless and detrimental.

There are five branches of the Furling government on all levels of government- national level, provincial level, city level, and township level.

* * *

><p><span><strong>National Governmental Structure:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The <span>****Consulory****:**

This is the governing body which is both the Head of the Nation and the Head of the Government. The officials who comprise the Consulory are High-Consul, followed by one or two Delegate-High Consuls and then three Ordinary-Consuls.

The Consulory can be said to run the government sometimes at the highest levels, although this in no way means they have even nearly absolute power. This unit of authority is the Furling equivalent to the Presidency and Vice Presidency of the United States, as well as a theoretical four Deputy Vice Presidents. As such, the Consulory possesses certain extraordinary powers such as issuing twenty-one orders a year pardoning seriously convicted criminals and may issue up to three Consular Guidance Directives as well each Furling year as well as twenty-one Consulor Conscientious Objections to Legislation during the period of time. Otherwise they must give Consular approval. The Consulary also appoints all national-level magistrates, which the Executory, Legislatory, Magistrory, and Ombudsory. must approve in order to formalize the appointments. The Prime Executor suggests Executory Overall Departments' Executors and the Consulory approves them. The Consulory also influences the legislative agenda for its political faction(s). It has the power to can also convene or adjourn legislator meetings during emergency situations. The Ingrained Laws' Fourty-Sixth Revision allows the High Consul to serve only two terms of twelve years each. The Consulory may choose not to do either. In this case, after ten working days , the bill automatically becomes a law if the Legislatory is convened, and doesn't become law if the Legislatory is adjourned at that time.

The Consulory, very importantly, is the Supreme Commander of the Furling Armed Warfare Services. This title is higher ranking than the similar sounding Supreme Warfare Officer, who is a uniformed military officer. The Consulory consists of civilians, who wield the most power over the military. They have the right to direct and move the military about. They may not declare war, raise, or regulate the Armed Warfare Services. Nor may it deploy its military personnel anywhere for less than one hundred and eighty days. There have been a few very direly perceived emergency instances in Furling history, when the Consulory didn't request Congress to approve and empower them to wage a war.

The Consulory also has the power to direct Furliya's relations with other nations.

It is responsible for the protection of Furling abroad and of foreign nationals in the Furling Unified Republic.

The Consulory decides whether to recognize new nations and new governments, and negotiates treaties with other nations, which become binding on the United States when approved by two-thirds vote of the Senate.

Although not constitutionally provided, Consuls also sometimes employ "Consulory Concurrences" in foreign relations. These agreements frequently regard administrative policy choices germane to Consulory power. For example, they negotiate the extent to which either country presents an armed presence in a given area, how each country will enforce copyright treaties, or how each country will process foreign mail. Supporters believe that the concurrences offer a pragmatic solution when the need for swift, secret, and/or concerted action arises.

The Consulory works with the Executory to ensure that they execute all the Legislatory's passed laws.

Regarding appointments to the Executory Grand Component, the president may, after the Prime Executor has recommended it, appoint them.

The Consulory is allowed to appoint 360,000 employees before assuming the office and 480,000 employees after assuking the office.

The Consulory can, with very good reason, fire executory branch officials. However, the Legislatory may countermand him.

The power of a Consul to fire executory officials has long been a contentious political issue. Generally, it may remove purely executive officials at its discretion. However, Congress can curtail and constrain a president's authority to fire commissioners of independent regulatory agencies and certain inferior executive officers by statute.

The Consulary additionally possesses the ability to direct much of the Executory Component, its mosty similar branch. It governs through Consular Directives that are grounded in national law or fundamentally ingrained laws granted executive power. Consular Directives are reviewable by national courts and can be superseded by national legislation as well.

The Consulory may draft or ask the Executory to draft legislation and introduce those to the Legislatory. It can also deliver oral or written reports to congress to try and persuade it to pass specific legislation. This includes what the High Consul in the Condition of the Nation address live on television.

Two doctrines concerning executive power have developed that enable the president to exercise executive power with a degree of autonomy. The first is Consulory Privelage which allows the president to withhold from disclosure any communications made directly to the president in the performance of Consulory duties. The second is the National Secrets Exemption Privelage, which allows the Consul to refuse to disclose classified information regarding himself or herself this if it will potentially cause national assurance harm.

Consulory has the right to Approval with Commentary when signing congressional legislation about how they understand a bill or plan to execute it.

The Consulory decides whether the nation will view new governments and new nations legitimately or not, and to therefore establish or not establish relations with it and negotiate treaties to its satisfaction; what it decides becomes law when the Legislatory decides on it. The Consul has the right to also may make Consulory Agreements with other nations; these include how each nation projects military force in an area, specifically how each nation will enforce passed copyright treaties, and how each nation processes mail from the other.

During a sufficiently urgent emergency, the Consulory may deploy the Armed Warfare Serrvices instead of waiting for the Legislatory to approve him declaring war.

The Consulory has the great power to commute sub-lifetime sentences and pardon criminals from lifetime sentences.

As Head of State, the Consulory often shows up to perform ceremonial duties at major public events. He or she has become virtually a celebrity in some sense in Furling society.

There is a **Consulory Office **for each of the five Consulory officicials, which concentrates on serving the needs of the Consulory. For example, they can allot and restrict or deny meeting times when a government official requests it. They also met one-on-one on behalf of the Consulory to try and resolve the Consulery's specific policy matters which are in contention with another elected official's, a Legislator most likely, in order to help resolve the policy matter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The National <strong>**Executory:**

This is the Applicatory-Based Decision-Making and Decision-Performing _Grand-Component _of the Government. It is headed by a Prime Executor and three Delegate Prime Executors. This is the Furling equivalent of the Earth ninstitutionUnited States Executive Branch, to name the closest US institution (particularly b/c it's minus the Head of State/Head of Governnment/ Deputy Head of State/Depouty Head of Government. Otherwise , it's more accurately compared to the nation of Taiwan's Executive Yuan. According to the Constitution, the council evaluates statutory and budgetary bills and bills concerning martial law, amnesty, declarations of war, conclusion of peace and treaties, and other important affairs, all of which are to be submitted to the Legislature, as well as matters of common concern to various ministries and commissions. The Executory Grand Component may request that relevant personnel attend council meetings for interpellation.

The Executory Yuan has a Prime Executor, ; a Deputy Prime Executor, and three Assistant Deputy Prime Executors. It also has a number of Executors and chairpersons of commissions; and several ministers without portfolio. The Prime Executor is appointed by the High Consul of the Republic. He or she then recomends Deputy Prime Executor, Asistant Deputy Prime Executors, and the departmental executors.

In addition to supervising the subordinate organs of the Executive Yuan, the premier explains administrative policies and reports to the Legislative Yuan (the central government's lawmaking body) and responds, either orally or in writing, to the interpellations of legislators. For laws to take effect after enactment by the Legislative Yuan, they must be promulgated by the president and also countersigned by the Prime Executor.

The five Executors must resolve situations when the specific department executors disagree with one another, rather than waiting for the Consulory to step in, as the Consulory takes great displeasure in having to do so.

In the event of vacancies in the whole Consulory, the Prime Minister may perform the Consulory duties of the for up to twelve months, as Acting High Consul. His immediate subordinater Executors perform the duties of the other remaining empty Consulory member positions . They then have the right to choose the Executors to replace them, if they don't agree with the specific departments' executors moving up int he designated order of succession.

The Executory has an Executory Office, which consists of, a secretary general, two deputy secretaries-general and a spokesperson, all of whom attend meetings of the Executive Yuan Council. The secretary-general handles Executory administrative affairs. The deputy secretaries-general assist the secretary-general. The spokesperson, who heads the Office of Information Services, is in charge of Executory's information and outreach.

Departments and Department-level executory units within the Executory Grand-Component following are headed by either an Executor or an Executor-Level-Unit's ranking official. There exists twenty-three of these, which are The Departments For: _Extra-National Relations, Intra-National Relations_, _Legal Advocacy, Military Affairs, Vocationing and Careering, National Territorial Asssurances, The Governmental Coffers, Financial Affairs, Industry and Trade Activities, Eruditionery Affairs, Environmental Caretaking and Natural Resources Management, Nourishment- Production , Physical and Mental Vitality Affairs, Abodements and Buildings/Edifices, Energy Production and Utilization , Traversement Affairs, Communication Systems. Smaller than the usual cabinet-sized but being of cabinet stature include The Council For Natural-Scientifc And Technological Development, and the National Assurance Advisory. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>The National Legislatory:<strong>

This is the Theoretically-Based Policy Drafting and Policy Passing Grand-Component of the Government. It is responsible for either initiating the authoring and passing of policy specifics, responding in support of the Executory's wishes by authoring and passing policy-specifics to support their wishes, or by responding in objection to the Executory's wishes by passing countering policy-specifics. The Legislatory is collectively headed by the three highest-ranking officials of each chamber: The _Lead-Legislative Proposer _of the _Chamber of Proposers_ and the _Chief Legislative-Scrutinizer/Approver of the Chamber of Scrutinizers and Approvers_ and the _Great Chieftain of the_ _Chamber of Chieftains_. This Grand Component consists of three legislationary chambers. This branch can levy taxes, declare war (by approving the president to declare war), raise and regulate armed warfare services). regarding laxity for the Consulory to deploy troops in a "guarding action" (this is short of declaring literal war on an enemy.)

Of the three, The _Chamber of Proposers_ would be considered the uppermost chamber. It is the smallest of the three chambers. The Proposers have the power to raise and support armies, consent to or refuse the Consul's declaring of war, impeach the Consul, regulate the armed warfare services, etc. This chamber has the authority to propose all governmental legislation that originates from inside the Legislatory. It also can hold hearings to decide how to respond to any member of the Consulary being accused of misbehavior and passes punitive legislation after determining the official to be guilty or issues a reprieve of the censoring after determining the official to be innocent of the alleged misdeed. There are less amounts of total officials working in it than both of the other chambers. However, each individual _Proposer_ generally has more legislative power than each individual _Scrutinizer/Approver_ or _Chieftain_ and the whole chamber has comparable overall power to the lower house and the supplementary house. This chamber has the authority to approve

The _Chamber of Scrutinizers/Approvers_ would be considered the 'lower chamber', but that doesn't mean its overall authority is any less than the . It possesses the authority to consider the acceptability of the Proposers' proposed policy and can choose to either pass it or block it from becoming a law.

The Chamber of Chieftains and Elders consists of non-hereditary 'tribal chieftains' appointed by citizens voting for them.

**The National ****Magistrory:**

This is the Legality-deciding grand component of the government. It has the privelage to either by request or by its own initiative interpret the meaning of and decide the validity or invalidity of the Fundamental Ingrained Laws. The Magistrary also serves as an occassional check to the actions of the _Consulary, Executory, and Ombudsory's_ actions when it feels they are acting unlawfully, and lastly may decide at the very end of the process what action two or more individual provinces which are disputing with each other must take.

The _Republicwide Ultimate-Authority Court is led by a_ _Chief Great Magistrate, a _Deputy Great Magistrate and thirteen orrdinary _Ultimate-Magistrates_. These magistrates also have jurisdiction over the entire _National Magistrary_, and even individual Planetary-Provincial Courts sometimes. They also conduct individual trials in their Ultimate Court, which judiciates over the Furling in their entire Triangulum home galaxy.

The Consulory may not remove the magistrates unless they have been confirmed to have committed a crime. This gives the judges independence to judge cases brought before them.

Ranking immediately below those courts in authority, there are six _Nationwide Higher-Authority Courts_ each headed by a _Nationwide Higher Magistrate_. These courts each has jurisdiction over one of the three System-Court-Authority Zones which comprises all Furling Unified Republic citizens within a solar system.

Then comes the Nationwide Lower-Authority Courts. There are twenty-six of these, each headed by a Nationwide Lower Magistrate. These courts each have jurisdiction over one of the Sector-Court-Authority Zones, which serves all Furling Unified Republic citizens within the solar system sector

.

**The National Ombudsory:**

The Ombudsory grand-component serves to air the concerns and requests of nongovernmental Furling Republic citizens to the government officials when they feel that their [mostly elected] officials have have stopped receiving and addressing their matters seriously enough.

The Ombudsory High-Officials co-preside over all 'town-hall' meetings, in which the Consulory will send members too as well as the Executory and the Legislatory Grand Components.

The Ombudsory consists of only part-time officials, to help them remember that they must not become a disconnected elite from the populace they're supposed to represent by advocating from the heart.

Some Consuls are so conscientious about conducting public meetings between the government and the citizenry that humorously, the Ombudspeople jest that they're making doing their job, or what's left of it, too easy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Planetary-Provincial Government Structure<strong>

There are two types of provinces in the FUR. The first is a Planetarily-Encompassing Province, in which two officials, the Prefect and the Deputy Prefect govern an all- encompassing provincial-level landmass and administration FOR THE ENTIRE PLANET. The other type is an Inner-Planetary Province, which consists of that specific landmass only and the administration.

**The Prefectory**

The Chief Prefect and Deputy Chief Prefect, along with four Ordinary Prefects, are considered to govern their respective Province at the highest level. However, they are by no means uncounterable would-be dictators. They are collectively, the Head of Province and Head of Provincial Government. They may commute criminal sentences the courts have passed and pardon criminals and also They may also veto legislation they disagree with, but the Provincial Legislatory may veto their veto by having two-thirds of the members total all do so. They can also appoint magistrates to the Legal Courts as long as the Legislatory votes to instate them. It may also decide start foreign relations with another province, which is the very beginning of the two political entities interacting.

**The Provincial Executory**

The Provincial Executory is the executive grand-component of a provincial government. They are headed by a Chief Provincial Executor and Deputy Chief Provincial Executors, as well as four Assistant Deputy Chief Executors. These officials respond by. They are the liasons between the Prefectory and the Provincial Legislatory. They also execute laws the Provincial Legislatory asks them to do so, though possess a fairly wide berth to do so. They may also petition the Legislatory to pass a certain law that would enable them to carry out a certain political action. Also, the Prefectory may make policy specifics for a policy that the Prefectory asks them to detail its own already-existing ideas to save the Prefectory time. The Provincial Executory Departments include: Inter-Provincial Relations, Provincial Territory Assurance, Legal Affairs, Provincial Military Affairs, Vocational and Career Affairs, Provincial Treasury Affairs, Industrialism and Merchantry, Environmental Protection, Public Natural Resources Management, Health Related Affairs, Public Works, Lodging Affairs,.


	6. Furling Military

**Furling National/Provincial/Citywide Military, Law Enforcement and Paramilitary Services**

**Military**

The Furling Unified Republic's Executory Department for National Military Defense Affairs (EDNMDA) administers the Furling Armed Warfare Services. The Executor for Military Defense Affairs (ExecMDA) politically heads this Executory Department. His immediate subordinate, the Supreme Warfare Officer, administers it militarily. At certain times a single elfman or elfwoman of exceptional probity has held both positions simultaneously. To distinguish the responsibilities of the head civilian official and the head military official running this department, there are clear examples.

The Furling Armed Warfare Services consists of five service-branches: The National-Provincial Militia (NPM), the Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES), The Ship-Stationing-Boarding-and-Deployed Troopers (SSBDT), the Stellar, Interstellar, Galactic Naval Service (SIGNS), and the Aerial-Spacial Flightborne Combat Craft Service (ASFCS). A high-ranking civilian official, a Sub- Executor, heads the Sub-Department politically administering each service branch while his or her subordinate the Supreme Officer militarily administers each branch. At certain times, only elfmen and elfwomen of exceptional personal probity have held both positions simultaneously. The total number of active-duty combat-related non-authority-wielding-enlistee (aka NAWE; rank similar to US Army's Private ranks) is around 400,000 during peacetime. The total number of reserve personnel number around, allowing the Furling Armed Warfare Services (FAWS) to number in a total of around 480,000,000 during wartime.

**National-Provincial Militia**

**Conventional Operations Functions**

The National-Provincial Militia serves as the Furling Military's solely land-combat, domestic-emergency-purpose, last resort, supplemental, and garrisoning purpose service branch. For example, an NPM unit of varying size will mobilize and deploy to assist either provincial or national law enforcement units when those units aren't able to enforce the law by themselves. The NPM is the oldest of the five service branches, dating back in existence all the way to the times of the pre-unification tribal era. The militia is the least-skilled of the different official Furling Armed Services, but compared most to the land-combat military services of other races in the universe, it performs excellently. NPM soldiers train once a month for each of the fourteen Furling months. They are civilian soldiers if the term makes sense. The Planetary-Provincial governors generally have first-priority authority over their provincial-based militias. The Consulory, during a state of national military emergency inn which it appears that, does not need to seek their permission first to mobilize and deploy the NPM away from their province of origin. However, historically, the Consulory has always sought to conciliatorily request its usage for national warfare ends rather than outright exercise this emergency authority. They also may only do so when the Militia is most likely not needed on their Planet-Sized-Province or Smaller Province of origin. There are over 300,000,000 NPM soldiers, which is just over 1% of Furliya's population.

Often, the NPM fights alongside its brother-sister-service the Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES) either on its planetary-province of origin or on a wholly other one. Since TES commanding officers are more skilled than their NPM counterparts, the NPM usually defers in judgement to the TES when conducting joint-operations. The NPM consists of only Conventional Operations units and no special-operations units. Its transports, body-armor, weapons, and munitions are less potent than those of the TES, but more potent than the land-based forces of most races in the universe. It is equivalent in function to military components like the United States Army National Guard, except that unlike the US Army National Guard, the National-Provincial Militia exists as a completely separate entity from the Terrestrial Engagement Service.

The Militia also operates its own medical, legal-advocacy, military law-enforcement, logistical supply, research and development, and troop-transport sub-services.

**Conventional Operations Personnel Ranks and Authority Statistics:**

**Chief General: **highest National-Provincial-Militia rank; only2 NPM officers, the ones occupying the position of the Supreme Militia Officer and the Deputy Supreme Militia Officer hold this rank

**Colonel General: **leads System Army Group of 3,600,000 to 4,400,000 Militiaelf-Enlistees; not an equivalent to the same Earth rank; in fact it's a much higher rank than that

**Major General**: NOT the same level of rank as the Earth military rank of same name as its name is merely not the shortened form of [Sergeant-Major General]; leads a Militia Army Group of 900,000-1,100,000 Militiaelf-Enlistees

**Captain General: **leads a Militia-Army of 300,000-360,000 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Lieutenant General: **commands a Militia Corps of 60,000-72,000 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Sergeant General: **commands a Militia Division of 12,00014,400 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Corporal General: **commands a Militia-Brigade of 6,000-7,200 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Militia-Colonel: **commands a Militia-Regiment of 2,000-2400 Militiaelf Enlistees

**First Militia-Major: **commands a Militia-Battalion of about 900-1,296 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Second Militia-Major: **commands a Militia Company-Triplicate of from 300-432 ZMilitiaelf Enlistees

**Militia-Captain: **commands a Milita Company of 108-144 Militiaelf Enlistees

**First Militia-Lieutenant: **1st—commands a Milita Platoon of 36 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Second Militia-Lieutenant: **lowest-ranking Militia Commissioned Officer; 2nd-commands a Platoon of 36 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Chief Senior First Militia Sergeant: **highest-ranking Non-Commissioned Officer;3nd-commands a Platoon of 36 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Higher Senior First Militia Sergeant: **Non-Com; 4th-commands a Platoon of 36 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Senior First Militia Sergeant: **Non-Commissioned Officer**; **5th-commands a Platoon of 36 Militiaelf Enlistees

**First Militia Sergeant: **Non-Commissioned Officer; first-commands a Squad of 12 Militaelf Enlistees

**Second Militia Sergeant: **2nd-lowest-ranking Militia Non-Commissioned Officersecond-commands a Squad of 12 Militaelf Enlistees

**Third Militia Sergeant: **lowest-ranking NPM Non-Commissioned Officer; 3rd-commadns a Squad of 12 Militiaelf Enlistees

**Militia Corporal: **an Authority-Wielding-Enlistee (AWE); commands a Fireteam of 4 Militaelf Enlistees

**First Class Militaelf Enlistee: **the highest-ranking Non-Authority-Wielding Enlistee (NAWE); during times when no higher-ranking soldier is around to supervise, the First-Class enlistee leads the Second Class enlistee and Third Class Enlistee.

**Second Class Militaelf Enlistee: **the second-lowest National-Provincial Militia rank; has more experience than the Third Class Militaelf-Enlistee

**Third Class Militiaelf Enlistee:**the lowest rank in the National-Provincial Militia; this rank has had the least experience and is still training.

**Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES)**

**Conventional Operations**

**Function**

The Terrestrial Engagement Service is the second-oldest of the five Furling Armed Warfare Service branches. It is the second-largest in terms of personnel of the five service-branches. It conducts the majority of battles which take place on land. These battles can occur ranging on anywhere from flat, ocean-level land to valleys, hills, and mountains. They use everything from hand-held firearms to Light Armored Engagement Vehicles (LAEVs) to Heavy Armored Engagement Fortified Vehicles (HAEFV). The TES is also in charge of attacking incoming enemy air and space crafts and vessels from their air-capable and space-capable ground-based-weapon installations.

**Ranks and Their Authority Statistics **

High Marshal: highest TES-specific rank; only 2 current TES officers, holding the positions of Supreme Terrestrial Officer (STO) and Deputy Supreme Terrestrial Officer (DSTO), hold this rank; command and deputy-command entire TES of 40,000,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees _during peacetime_, and entire TES of 80,000,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees _during wartime_

**Marshal:** war-time rank only; leads Regional-Army-Collective aka Regional of 20,000,000 Terrestrialelf-Enlistees

**Primary General:** leads an Army-Collective of 5,000,000 Terrestrialelf-Enlistees

**Secondary General:** leads an Army of from 500,000 to 700,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Tertiary General:** leads an Entity of from 76,000 to 90,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Quarternary General:** leads a Division of from 15,000 to 18,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Phylaie:** leads Phylang of from 5,000 to 6,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Terrestrial Colonel:** leads a Regiment of from 1,600 to 2,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Primary Adjuter:** leads a Battalion of from 800 to 1,000 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Secondary Adjuter:** leads a Company Quadruplicate of 400 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Terrestrial Captain**: leads a Terrestrial Company of about 100 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Primary Delegate:** 1st-leads a Company Section, aka Section, of 48 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Secondary Delegate:** lowest-ranking Commissioned Officer; 2nd –leads a Company-Section, aka Section, of 48 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**6 Ranks of Partially-Commissioned Officers**

**Entire Terrestrial Service Attender: **highest-ranking Non-Commissioned Officer; serves as a liaison between the Supreme Terrestrial Officer (STO) and the enlisted elfmen and elfwomen of the TES

**Leading Higher Senior Primary Attender: **aka Leading Attender

**Higher Senior Primary Attender: **aka Higher Attender

**Senior Primary Attender: **aka Senior Attender for short

**Primary Attender: **Non-Commissioned Officer; 1st-leads a Terrestrial-Squad of 12 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Secondary Attender: **lowest-ranking Terrestrial Non-Commissioned Officer; 2nd-leads a Squad of 12 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**Lead First-Tier Terrestrialelf Enlistee:** Authority-Wielding Enlistee (AWE) rank; aka "Lead" leads a Fireteam of 6 Terrestrialelf Enlistees

**First-Tier Terrestrialelf Enlistee: **the highest-ranking Terrestrial Engagement Service NAWE

**Second-Tier Terrestrialelf Enlistee: **the second-lowest Terrestrial Engagement Service rank

**Third-Tier Terrestrialelf Enlistee: **the lowest Terrestrial Engagement Service rank

**Terrestrial Special Operations Soldiers**

**Conflict Grounds Rangers (CGRs) **

**Function**

The Conflict Grounds Rangers are the Furling Terrestrial Engagement Service's most elite light-infantry special operations unit. They are the oldest of the Furling special operations units, having existed during the pre-unification times of the individual elven tribes. They performed direct-action operations against much more numerous enemy military forces ever since that early era in Furling history.

Rangers are the most skilled special-op soldiers at conducting specifically battle operations situated at natural terrains like jungle, the desert, valleys, and mountains. They excel at living off of nature as well as using the protection of their natural surroundings to maneuver around their enemies, and can understand its conditions very well, to the point of tracking the enemy based from analyzing footprint patterns and other organic-made disturbances.

Conflict Grounds Rangers excel at conducting reconnaissance missions as another one of their rather distinguishing specialties as a Special Operations unit.

CGRs also excel at conducting extremely silent and non-light-refracting stealth-based operations to go unnoticed for at least some small period of time. These types of operations involve using their stealth to achieve: ambushing larger amounts of enemy soldiers, and sneaking all the way to engage in very-swift, close-quarters combat effectively.

Rangers will often proceed ahead of conventional units to carry out sabotage operations to soften up enemy installations and equipment.

The CG Rangers will work in concert with Terrestrial Conventional Operations Soldiers. They lead their fellow soldiers on the safe paths through natural terrains.

These Rangers often engage in tasks aimed also at supporting the tasks of other special-operations units. For example, they provide security for DSTF teams while they're in an operation attempting to exfiltrate an allied prisoner or abduct an enemy VIP. When other special-operations units find the enemy forces pinning them down, the Rangers are in charge of breaking through enemy fortifications and exfiltrating those units to safety.

Rangers specialize, over most all other special-ops units, in the high-accuracy physical skills of rapelling, rope-gliding, high-tech-parachuting, hand-to-hand combat, knife-fighting, sniping.

**Personnel Ranks and Authority Statistics**

There are approximately 75,000 Conflict Grounds Rangers total during peacetime and 150,000 total Conflict Grounds Rangers during wartime, roughly the sizes of the terrestrial unit known as an Army Collective, which is non-authority-wielding enlistees. An officer holding the rank of general, who also fulfills one other TES duty or more, directly leads specifically all the CGRs. The CGR splits itself at any time into 50-100 regiments of varying sizes each. An officer holding the rank of Terrestrial-Colonel leads each of these regiments.

**Elite Land Warriors (ELWs; aka "Emerald Hats")**

**Function**

They are popularly nicknamed "Warriors" or "Emerald Hats" because of the emerald-colored hats they wear a as a sign of distinguished battle capabilities they have learned to be able to join.

The Elite Land Warriors are the highest-numbering of both the TES special-operations units and all the AWS special-operations units, at 400,000 total during peacetime and 480,000 during wartime. They, in general, serve as the most elite Terrestrial Heavy-Infantry.

The ELWs achieved the height of their fame during the First Erri War, when they engaged the powerful Erri forces in overt combat alongside the TES Conventional Operations Soldiers, turning the tide of many of many of the most important land-based battles. ELWs receive the deference of their Conventional Operations counterparts when conducting joint missions.

The Warriors excel at fighting out in the open of urban area streets, where they are surrounded in thickly-settled areas.

Warriors are tasked with manhunting the rural areas of planetary continents, searching for wanted enemy VIPs attempting to evade capture in this process.

Counter-narcotics, counter-proliferation, peacekeeping, humanitarian demining, psychologically waging warfare, Information operations. Report only partially to local commands, or not at all and instead to Combined Warfare Services Special Operations Comand (CWSSOC).

ELWs are there to guide in the executional accuracy of major attacks on enemy installations. They often mark the target-areas in first for vessels to then carry out space-based strikes or craft to carry out air-based strikes.

They also both personally engage, as well as lead foreign allied land forces, to wage warfare against enemy forces in unconventional guerilla-style warfare, as well as engaging the enemy in counter-guerilla warfare. Additionally, they train the skills of and lead in combat soldiers of allied nations' forces.

The Warriors perform humanitarian missions, where they interact with unofrutnate disaster-stricken civilians using their experience and training at interacting with the civilian public.

The Elite Land Warriors, besides focusing Special reconnoitering, conducting counter-terrorist operations, recuing hostages,

The civilian intelligence [etc] agency EITCA has had a long history of working relationships with the ELWs .EITCA's Special Physical Activities Division (SPAD) and the Special Violent Operations Group (SVOG) recruit operatives from the Warriors.

**Ranks and Authority Statistics**

**Diremost Situations Task-Force (DSTF)**

Nicknamed "The Dires" or "The Supremely Secret Unit."

The Diremost Situations Task-Force is the Terrestrial Engagement Service's most elite unit, as well as the . It recruits mostly from the Conflict Grounds Rangers and the Elite Land Warriors, since DSTF utilizes skills . As its name implies, it deals with the most dire situations. DSTFs participate in the most covert, danger-prone situations with the lowest odds that they will be succeeding, of all the special operation units. This include counter-terrorist operations, in which terrorists are prone to executing hostages at the slightest provocation.

The Dires recruit mainly from the two other Terrestrial Service Special operations units, the Conflict Grounds Rangers (CGR) and the Elite Land Warriors (ELW). They only take the best of the best from either unit.

Task-Forcers are most often dressing up as private-contract mercenaries, sometimes in plain civilian clothing, to mask their identity at least to some small degree. When they do wear official military uniforms, they only wear uniforms without any unit labels indicating that they're indeed DSTF personnel. If they do wear end up wearing a uniform with unit insignia, they won't come to any harm because they only wear unit-specific insignia of units they don't actually belong to. By doing so, TaskForcers attempt to maintain the secrecy of their involvement in the operation.

Another DSTF frequently-practiced responsibility and expertise is rescuing friendly hostages which are in the most thickly-settled captor areas, such as the enemy's top-secret maximum-security prisons for top-level friendly captives. Sending any other unit in to do this task would very likely fail, resulting possibly in their own capture, and in enemy jailers taking further more sensible preventative measures and acting more hostilely towards the Furling Unified Republic.

Since the TaskForce is able to access the most inaccessible targets, they also do the opposite of exfiltrating friendly VIPS. TaskForcers undertake missions to abduct or assassinate enemy VIPs who have caused great harm to the Furling people.

They also occupy themselves defusing the most complex and volatile bombs the military or law-enforcement services encounter.

Unlike any other Special Operations Unit except for OTTER Platoon 12, every single Dire possesses adequate sniping skills. The Dires do, like many other units, despite being universally minimally-sniping-trained, have designated expert snipers which are their most skilled snipers.

The Dires Receive training in understanding some of the most complex terrorist behavioral patterns and gathering intelligence using some of the most covert civilian methods from the External Intelligence and Threat Counterance Agency (EITCA).

The Dires are, consequently, besides OTTER Platoon 12, the most skilled premier Furling counterterrorist unit in the republic. They've disrupted the plans of the most diabolically capable terrorists in the Triangulum Galaxy and either killed them on site or apprehended them to stand trial for their crimes.

Conversely, they also train EITCA field operatives and paramilitaries in one-minute-error- and-fail-mission type of combat.

Famous DSTF alumni include the unit's founder Colonel (later Marshal) Mirilis Aravansel ( the founder), as well as Lekilis Aelerothi, Hacathra Revven, Al'vik Tas'cil, Aleia[ ], Delsaran [ ]

**Ship Stationing, Ship Boarding, and Ship Deployed Tacticals (SSBDT) **

**Conventional Operations Soldiers**

**Function**

The SSBDT Conventionals are amphibious and space-deployed infantry soldiers who are associated with the Furling Naval Service. The Department of Naval Affairs (DONA) under the Executor For Naval Affairs (EFNA) politically administers this service-branch alongside also administering the Stellar Interstellar Galactic Naval Service (SIGNS). However, the Boardery High –Command under the Supreme Boardery Officer militarily administers this branch separately from SIGNS. It numbers 12,000,000 combat personnel in total _during peacetime_ and 14,000,000 combat personnel in total _during wartime_. While they aren't Special Operations soldiers, SSBDT Conventional Soldiers are much tougher than the average Terrestrialelf Conventional. One might consider them semi-special operations soldiers. They often act as shock-troops, being dropped by either a large vessel then deploying and taking action before the main body of soldiers arrives. These "Boarders" have a gung-ho charge-ahead mentality and take pride in resiliently and speedily plowing past intensely difficult obstacles on the field. Over the years, Boardery service, by its strong association witht eh the Expeditionary Nature. SSBDTs generally specialize and excel at conduct boarding operations on enemy vessels as well as repelling enemy boarding operations. They also conduct soldier-to-solder fighting in the planetary-atmospheric environments and amphibious environments. When it's difficult for a vessel to land at their destination because of encountering heavy fire in the designated drop-zones, SSBDTs will arrive on the ground via Atmospheric Drop Pods (ADPs) which hurtle from a vessel downwards towards the planet's surface and drop them off in the thick of the battle on the ground amidst all the hostiles surrounding the area. Traditionally, the SSBDT Conventional Operations Soldiers have guarded Furling embassies. Usually a Boardery-Company of 100 Boarderelf Enlistees guards any embassy the Furling Republic maintains in another country. They are also responsible for rescuing the Consulory members in the event of a state of national military emergency. Boardery Aviation also provides helicopter service to the High Consul, Deputy High Consul, and the ordinary Consuls. Besides providing combat services in defense of Furling civilian officials, the SSBDTs also serve as musicians with the Boarder Sympanies, Border Orchestras, and Border Bands at some state functions. SSBDTs might appear to fulfill the same responsibilities as OTTERs, but they do quite differ in functional roles. The SSBDTs focus more on the atmospheric and shore areas, while the This service further distinguishes itself from all other services in that its functional doctrine dictates that all members of the SSBDT, combat or not, must learn how to operate a Plasmic Battle Rifle (PBR). It is therefore common that a SSBDT 'Full-Time' medic or culinary staffer will be firing of their rifle in support of Boardery combat operations.

**Ranks and Their Authority Statistics**

**Triple Rank General:** highest SSBDT rank; leads the whole SSBDT service of 12,000,000 during peacetime and 14,000,000 during wartime ; only 2 officers, occupying the positions of Supreme Boardery Officer (SBO) and Deputy Supreme Boardery Officer (DSBO), hold this rank.

**Double-Rank-General**: 2nd -highest SSBDT rank; leads a Grand Army-Group of from 1,800,000 to 2,400,000 SSBDT Enlistees;

**One and One-Half Rank** **General**: leads a Boardery Army-Group of from 600,000 to 800,000 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Full-Rank-General**: leads an Army of 144,000 to 210,000 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Three-Quarters-Rank General:** leads a Boardery Corps of from 48,000 to 70,000 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Half-Rank General:** leads a Boardery Division of 8,000-11,000 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Quarter-Rank General:** leads a Boardery Brigade of from 4,000 to 5,400 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Boardery-Colonel:** leads a Boardery Regiment of from 1,200 to 1,800 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Full-Rank Major:** leads a Boardery-Battalion of from 600 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Half-Rank Major:** leads Company Triplicate of 300 Boarderelf-Enlistees

**Boardery Captain:** leads a Boardery Company of from roughly 100 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Full-Rank Lieutenant:** 1st-leads a Boardery Platoon of 18 to 24 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Half-Rank Lieutenant:** 2nd-leads a Boardery Platoon of 18 to 24 Boarderelf Enlistees

**4 ranks of Partially-Commissioned Officers**

**Entire-Boardery-Service Chief-Sergeant:** the highest-ranking SSBDT Non-Commissioned Officer Boarderelf-Enlistees; serves a liason between the Supreme Bopardery Officer and noncommissioned officers/enlistees

**Chief Leading Higher Full-Rank Sergeant:** 1st-leads a Boardery-Platoon of 18 to 24 Boarderelf-Enlistees

**Leading Higher Full-Rank Sergeant**: 2nd-commands a Boardery-Platoon of 18 to 24 Boarderelf-Enlistees

**Higher Full-Rank Sergeant:** 3rd-commands a Boardery-Platoon of 18 to 24 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Full-Rank Sergeant:** 1st-commands a Boardery- Squad of 6 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Half-Rank Sergeant:** 2nd-commands a Boardery-Squad of 6 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Quarter-Rank Sergeant:** 3rd-commands a Boardery-Squad of 6 Boarderelf Enlistees

**Boardery-Corporal:** Authority-Wielding Enlistee (AWE) rank; leads a Boardery-Fireteam of 3 Boarderelf-Enlistees

**First Boarderelf-Enlistee: **highest SSBDT NAWE rank; leads Second and Third Boarderelf-Enlistee when a Boardery-Corporal isn't present or capable of leading them

**Second Boarderelf Enlistee: **middle SSBDT NAWE rank; serves as frontlin

**Third Boarderelf Enlistee:** lowest SSBDT NAWE rank; serves as frontline combat Soldier, Medic, Engineering, or Logistics Support Soldier

**Special Operations**

**Line Penetrating Reconaissance Companies (LPRC)**

**Function**

As its name implies, it's composed of a few companies, 10 companies to be exact. Known as the Line-Penetrators for short. LPs penetrate enemy lines from either the atmospheric or amphibious environment into a gap in enemy lines. They then move secretly throughout the enemy-occupied territory and observe vital information. LPs will transmit such information in real-time or, if they encounter an impediment making real-time communicating impossible, they'll smuggle the information out when they leave enemy territory.

**Special Combat Regiment (SCR)**

**Function**

The SSBDT Special Combat Regiment is the direct-action Special Operations arm of the service. Evindal Arren, Iliphas Tasis. Tal'dir [ ]. The SCR performs missions similar to the SSBDTS conventional operations soldiers except it performs missions which are of a much more perilous nature and require a multiple degree of skill. SCR soldiers possess special skills such as using high-tech versions of longbows.

SCRs excel at

**Personnel Ranks and Authority Statistics**

There are approximately 2,000 NAWEs serving at the time of the three Tau'ri-Furling series. A Boardery-Colonel leads this regiment of 2,000, usually reporting directly upwards the chain of leadership to the Boardery-General leading specifically the SSBDT Special Operations units.

**Stellar, Interstellar, and Galactic Naval Service (SIGNS)**

**Conventional Operations Soldiers**

**Function_**

The SIGNS Conventional Operations Soldiers are aquatic and space-based sailors who operate aquatic and space-based combat-related vessels. During the eras in which the Furling Navy operated exclusively in quatic environments, the military considered SIGNS to be the second/sometimes first, line of defense when confronting threats

SIGNS also provides transportation to the SSBDTs when they need to deploy to .

**Personnel Ranks and Authority Statistics**

**High Admiral:** highest SIGNS rank; leads entire SIGNS of 30,000,000 combat personnel during peacetime and remaining non-combat personnel as well as personally leading an Ultra-Dreadnought and entire SIGNS of 60000000 durign wartime

**Superior Admiral:** wartime rank only; leads a Fleet-Collective-Zone, aka Zone and Ultra-Dreadnought

**Primary Admiral:** leads a Fleet-Collective and a personal Super-Dreadnought

**Secondary Admiral:** leads a Fleet and personal Super-Dreadnought;

**Tertiary Admiral:** leads a Naval-Squadron and personal Hyper-Dreadnought

**Quarternary Admiral:** leads a Floatment and personal Hyper-Dreadnought

**Commodore:** leads a Commodement and Personal Mega-Battleship

**Naval-Captain:** aka "Captain" when not in the presence of any other service's officer holding the rank of captain; 1st-leads a Line and Personal Battleship; 2nd-leads a Commodement

**Primary Issuer:** 1st-leads a Line-Segment, leads a or 2nd-leads a Line and or 2nd-leads a Battleship

**Secondary Issuer:** 2nd-leads a Line-Segment or Segment and Personal Cruiser

**Primary Instructioner:** 1st-leads a Line-Point aka "Point" 3rd-leads a battleship; leads Personal Frigate

**Secondary Instructioner:** 4th-leads a battleship

**Coordinator**: leads a destroyer and assorted crewelves; 5th-leads a battleship

**Entire-Naval-Service Paramount Leading Higher Senior Primary Supervisor**

**Paramount Leading Higher Senior Primary Supervisor: **

**Leading Higher Senior Primary Supervisor: **3rd-leads a Corvette full of

**Higher Senior Primary Supervisor:** 4th-leads a Corvette full of

**Senior Primary Supervisor:** 5th-leads a Corvette full of

**Primary-Supervisor:** 1st-leads a Deck-Portion

**Secondary-Supervisor:** 2nd-commands a Deck-Portion, full of

**Tertiary-Supervisor:** lowest non-commissioned officer rank; 3rd-commands a Squadment of 24 crewelves

**Essential Crewelf:** Authority-Wielding Enlistee ; aka "Essential"; supervises a Vessel-Team of 6 Crewelves

**First-Class Crewelf: **highest ranking Non Authority-Wielding Enlistee

**Second-Class Crewelf:** more experienced capable

Third-Class Crewelf: lowest SIGNS enlisted rank

**Special Operations Soldiers**

**Overall Terrains Trained Expert Regiments (OTTERS)**

**Function**

The OTTERs are Naval Special Operators who excel most at space-based and aquatic-based warfare, although they also display the most versatility of all the Furling Special Operations soldiers. The OTTERS are ,as the O-T part in their acronym name implies, trained to fight in all the different environments soldiers have to fight in. Some OTTERs also train to lead naval vessels of different sizes according to their ranks; they are able to lead crews to operate vessels of different sizes, ranging from a small one like a corvette to a large one like a battleship. Many high-ranking SIGNS officers, all the way up to the rank of Admiral have served in the OTTERs in their past career with the Furling Republic's Navy.

The OTTERs carry out highly-specialized warfare such as water-based infiltration, space-based infiltration, demolishing both underwater installations and outer-space installations. When they are required to actually enter one of these installations to carry out a mission in its interior, they are also able to do so.

OTTERs place at least among the Level-2 Special Operations Forces. They are able to perform any actions which the SSBDT Conventionals and Special Operators are able to better.

A particular unit within the Overall Terrains Trained Expert Regiments, which is the most elite of all OTTERs, is OTTER Platoon 12. OTTER Platoon 12's soldiers possess many skills equivalent to those which the Dire Situations Task Force possesses. When operating in water and in space, they are able to perform in fact superiorly to DSTF soldiers.

**Aerial-Spacial Fighter-Craft Service (ASFCS)**

**Conventional Operations Soldiers **

**Function**

The ASFCS was the first line of defense in the Furling historical eras when the Navy couldn't yet field space-capable combat vessels. In the modern era in which the Tau'ri-Furling Series takes place, ASFCS personnel are the second/ sometimes first line of defense. The ASFCS differs in functions from SIGNS Aviation Subservice, despite operational overlaps. They differ most majorly in the sense that the ASFCS focuses on atmospheric and stratospheric combat between flightcraft, using lighter missile-type ordinance, while SIGNS Aviation Subservice focuses on space-based combat using heavier missile-type ordinance.

**Personnel Ranks and Authority Statistics **

**High General: **highest ASFCS rank; only two ASFCS officers, holding the positions respectively of Supreme Craft Officer (SCO) and Deputy Supreme Craft Officer (DSCO)

**Superior Craft-General : **wartime rank only; leads a Service-Quadrant of

**Primary Craft-General: **leads a Service-Region of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Secondary Craft-General: **leads a Service-Sector of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Tertiary Craft-General: **leads aService-Areaof [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Quarternary Craft-General:** leads a Service-Zone of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Intender: **leads a Wing-Group, aka "Group" of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Commander: **leads a Wing of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Primary-Initiator: **leads a Squadron of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Secondary-Initiator: **leads a Tri-Flight of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Craft-Captain: **leads a Flight of [ ] pilots and [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Primary Assigner: **leads a Pilotment; deputy-leads a Flight of [ ] Fightercraft or [ ] Bombercraft

**Secondary Assigner: **flies a Fightercraft full of himself or herself and a Semi- Commissioned Officer

**5 Ranks of Semi-Commissioned ASFCS Officers**

**Entire-Craft-Service Chief leading Higher Senior Primary GuiderPrimary Guider**

**Chief Leading Higher Senior Primary Guider **

**Leading Higher Senior Primary Guider**

**Higher Senior Primary Guider**

**Senior Primary Guider**

**Primary Guider: **2nd-leads a Craft-Squad of 24 NAWEs

**Secondary Guider: **2nd-leads a Craft-Squad of 24 NAWEs

**Indispensable First-Tier Craftelf: **aka "Indispendsable Craftelf" Authority-Wielding Enlistee (AWE) rank; leads a Craft-Team of 6 Non Authority-Wielding Enlistees (NAWEs)

**First-Tier Craftelf: **highest ASFCS NAWE rank

**Second-Tier Craftelf: **middle ASFCS NAWE rank

**Third-Tier Craftelf: **lowest ASFCS rank

**Special Operations Soldiers**

**Land-Located Airstrike Directioners (LLAD)**

**Function**

The LLADs are ground-based soldiers who assist air-based craft to both assault enemy ground-based soldiers and installations and to land when they are out of fuel and therefore need to. LLADs carry out the responsibilities of spotting and choosing, clearing, and guarding landing grounds while. They also construct runways and support facilities at short notice for pilots to land their various crafts on.

**Personnel Ranks and Authority Statistics **

The LLADs are structured into four Craft-Platoons, which a Craft-Captain leads specifically. A Craft Major who also has other responsibilities leading Conventional Operations ultimately decides how to run the LLADs.

**Allied Extraction Special Parachuters (AESP) **

**These ASFCS Special Operaters are responsible for either flying down by plane or parachuting to the ground to rescue injured and/or endangered friendlies. They also are medically trained, so that they may treat to whatever extent possible, the friendly's injuries. There are 10,000 AESP NAWEs.**

**Fourth Air Division**

**These are the expert pilots **

**Law Enforcement **

**Peacefully small small-town law enforcers are called Constables. Larger town constables **

**They may or may not be able to carry a firearm or some other type of weapon, depending on the town they work in. **

**In the regular urban cities or the yet larger metropolises, they definitely carry weapons, including firearms. **

**Paramilitary**

The Furling Paramilitaries consist of all different units, ranging from the City and Provincial-Planetary and Police Special Tactics and Ordinance Pro-users (STOP). Patrolling the oceans and outer space is the Frontier Protection Sentinelry (FPS). The Civilian Stratospheric and Atmospheric Patrol (CSAP) monitors the sky and upper level [ ]The Internal Surveillance and Criminality Thwartation (ISCTO)'s Armed Hostage Rescue and Counter Terrorist Squads (AHRCTS), the External Intelligence and Threat Counterance Agency (EITCA)'s Special Physical Activities Division (SPAD) and Special Violent Activities Group (SVAG).

**City and Town Constabulcy STOP Teams**

These locally-based STOP teams assist the local Constablecy at providing more expert fighting of more heavily-armed criminals. These special-purpose constables typically uses Plasmic Battle Rifles (PBR) as its smallest standard primary firearm. They also wear special burst-stopping protective vests. They often appear either/and to rescue hostages and to take down the most dangerous, evasive criminals.


	7. Ori and Orisians Introduction

**Chapter 7**

**Ori and Orisians Intro**

**Ori**

The Ori are at the time ascended beings who were originally from the same civilization, or race, as the Alterrans, known as the Avelerians (FN1). At some point during their civilizational development during their corporeal; existence, the Ori experienced an ideological schism with their Alterran bretheren. The Ori weren't content to simply live and let live, despite what the Alterrans might have wanted to, so they began to wage a war to force the Alterrans to convert to their ideology, unlike the majority of Alterrans, who preferred out of necessity and eventually to let them be and. Eventually the Ori became the dominant race in their now-renamed Orestis Galaxy, after ruthlessly exterminating both the Avelerians' ally races and enemy races native to the galaxy who refused to embrace tjhe Origin Philosophy, and forcing the Alterrans to flee the galaxy completely (FN2).

**Orisians**

The Earthans and their allies in the Tauri-Furling First Contact and Alliance have termed the corporeal beings who the Ori claim to have 'created', which they may not have so literally or at least influenced their . The Ori created the Orisians in basically their former corporeal image; they are the first-ever non-Avilarian humans ever created, preceding the Milky Way Galaxy and Pegasus Galaxy humans. The Ori were proceeding in much more of a hurry to influence the eveolution of a 'seed species' in order to prove to themsleves that they were superhuman beings and also to have an audience of inferiors to appreciate their existence.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Footnotes<p>

FN1: I speculated that these two ideological groups belonged to one united civilization possibly having only one combined name before.

FN2: I speculated that perhaps the Avelerians had races cohabiting their native galaxy who were nearly as advanced , as advanced, or perhaps more advanced than them. When the concept of the seperate Ori people emerged, the Ori would want to either subjugate them to their will or remove them from existence for offending them and also spreading the 'heresy' of not believing in Origin.


	8. Ori and Orisians Physiology

**Chapter 8**

**Ori and Orisians Physical and Personality Traits**

**Ori**

The Ori are from the same race as the Alterrans (Ancients); therefore they resemble humans or humans resemble them.

When the Ori existed as corporeal beings, they had the same physiology as their future ideologically-seperated Alterran cousins. However, due to then habitating completely different galaxies and planets after the ideological schism led to both factions residing in these different universe corners, they then evolved to have telepathy, telekinesis, foresight, and other mental powers associated with. The Ori though, because they continued to inhabit this difffernet galaxy, did evolve their bodies notably differently developed immunity to later-encountered illness-causing microorganisms native to Cela. The Ori also generally had more stronger bodies better suited for engaging in physical combat than their Alterran cousins, because unlike the Alterrans, they preferred to deal with conflicts by using violent means whenever it was possible to do so.

The Ori were always generally humorlessly austere; it isn't known whether or not they chose to be so because they had a singulardedication from the beginning, or because it motivated and also influenced. They tended, not surprisingly, to be a very close-minded race. They loved structure and purpose in their life and adhered rigidly to, forsaking most forms of entertainment. They had a philosophy that "a differene tha little difference is not difference", not feeling dettered from keeping along with their fanatical beliefs, even when noticing that they were mere corporeal beings a long time ago, not that they weren't very advanced ones. After all, they considered and to them, it was acceptable that Of course, some of the Ori were simply power-hungry people who didn't necessarily believe in the but joined along in order to gain the thrill from a sense of gaining and wielding immense power. The corporeal Ori who. The Ori had a very black-and-white attitude towards the philosophy of their existence and its purpose. They love conformity to certain ideals, trends.

When the Ori gained their ascended form, they gained the same powers theoretically as the Alterrans, except they gained practically different powers because of what they chose to use and focus on. The Ori tended to focus on more strongly manipulative powers. One could compare Ori and Alterran versions of ascended powers to the Sith and Jedi versions of force powers, to use a good analogy to elucidate the nature of the difference.

The Ori are, as of the fanfiction story Tauri-Furling: First Contact and Alliance chapter 30, beings existing in an ascended physical form, before some of them purposely descend to fight the anti-Ori alliance without breaking the unofficial nonaggression pact with the Alterrans.

**Orisians**

The so-called Orisians are the corporeal humans who follow Origin. The Ori created their first humans charges originally in order to both prove to themselves that they were god-like, and now consider their sole existence . The Ori purposely ensure that their followers on this lower plane live as healthy and long a life as they're willing to let them live. This includes ridding their domain of every single potentially harmful microorgansim to the Orisians. Orisians possess all different degrees of physiologica; advancement.

The Orici posseses the most advanced physiology of all the Orisians. She is the closest as Orisian has come before to being ascended, if one considers her to be a different classification than a corporeal Ori. Next most advanced is the Doci. And then there are the Priors, Paladins, and 'Righteous'Terror-Knights, Heavy Footmen, Light Footmen, Naval Personnel, and Pilots. Priests and Deacons possess the most simple Ori gene, which merely allows them to activate and utilize some very simple Ori tech. The most common Orisians have physiology similar to that of medieval humans, thansk to the Ori preventing one generation of Orisians from passing on any developed improved genes to the next generation of Orisians, in order to keep them in this eternal state of Earth medieval era equivaleent existence so that they will, like their encestors, believe in Ori divinity and continue to worship them.

Orisians divide into two factions—those who believe adamantly in the Ori as well-intentioned gods, and those who are skeptical about what the Ori claim. They may be a technologically 'primitiv ' people, or appear to be, bu the skeptics secretly

The Ori-devout Orisians feel and aspire to do what they believe the Ori look favorably on. They live their entire life to impress the Ori and achieve their level of reached enlightenment. Otherwise, they live a lifestyle which allows them some personal freedoms. This may be because the Ori can't monitor them so closely.

The Orisians, not surprisingly, when during the time displayed both similar physical traits and similar personality traits as. Some Orisians, though, seem to have escaped both the influence and the surveillance. These ones are very happy to know the truth and to pursue it. They would risk in order to experience and preserve the truth which contradicts the great lies the Ori have told them and their ancestors, which goe back to the time period preceeding the Alterran-Ori schism. Others live a very austere life dedicated to encouraging and monitoring others to follow the path which will allegedly lead them to spiritual enlightenment.

The Orisians physically resemble the corporeal Ori, except, of course, they're much less advanced physiologically than when the Ori first were able to construct their most basic-level stargate.


	9. Ori and Orisians Society and Economy

**Ori**

**Society**

The Ori, when they developed during their corporeal form, were a rather conformist society. They had a singular goal, which was to develop their minds in order to reach enlightenment. The society was a very hierarchical one, which is not surprising for a culture in which absolute, black and white prevail . The rare ones who did deviate what was considered to be too high a degree from the accepted norm caused the rest of society to impose a variety of sanctions on them, ranging from scorning and ridiculing them to physically torturing them to coerce them to either truly change their views or publicly recant to being with. They in fact. The people whom society deemed to be experts in their respective fields were rarely challenged until they proved to be disastrously wrong. Only then did the rest of the people finally remove them positions of authority.

After the Ori ascended, they continued to live and act by this conformist system, which they feel brought them to their high state of being.

**Economy**

The Ori practiced a form of 'State Capitalism', in which the government could dictate and owned a good percentage of the economic output means, to utilize it for the 'public good' . At points in their history, they ran the longest wartime economies any of this universe's races ever did, in order to conquer two factions of a nearby race which was as advancd technologically as they were. The military contractors of course made the most money at the time.

Then there is the other aspect of the economic system. The Ori had a socialistic-fascistic synergy of government and economics. The government would particularly patronize the businesses which offered some kind(s) of product(s) or some kind(s) of servive(s) which would propagate the Origin ideology.

The Ori also would also confiscate the unbelievers' personal belongings, enriching the state coffers. The confiscation advocate and confiscation official would each also get to keep a portionof the successful confiscation money.

Now that the Ori have ascended, they have no since each one of them can create what they want

**Orisians**

**Society**

The Orisians live in the technological what on Earth was termed the medieval age. However because the Ori impose their will on their corporeal subjects, they have remained in a medieval level of development since they reached it. The Origin religion supposedly permeates all aspects of it. However, plenty of non-believing 'free thinkers' exist secretly but proudly.

**Economy**

The economy is a highly regulated one for the most part. The economy is mainly service-based (particualrly, religiously service-base) agrarian, and and small-scale industrial. Recently, since the Orisians have entered into a war with the Anti-Ori Alliance, they've started a massive wartime economy.

The people occupy medieval -era occupations like clerics, clerics/politicians, traders, smiths, farmers, and village watch sentries.

The taxes a bit over thirty percent of one's or one's family's personal income, because the Ori are keen enough to believe that they can't tax ninety to ninety-nine percent of their followers' income realisitcally and still allow them to be able to provide for themselves and remain content.


	10. Ori and Orisians Politics andGovernment

** Chapter 10**

** Ori and Orisians Government**

**Ori Government:Overview**

The corporeal Ori, after having a more freedom-giving, Pluralistic government when their Alterran cousins were around and included, now have a very hierarchical government. They had an executive branch which also functioned as , in order to expedite . They weren't concerned with committing errors of judgement, because they were confident that they were demi-gods already.

**Orisian Government: Overview**

The Orisian government is perhaps the most unusual, or unique, of the all the story's nation's governments. Ori corporeal denizens who occupy the leadership positions, have attempted, under strong central leadership, ultimately taking its cues from the Ori themselves, to govern in according to a theocratic political philosophy in the strictest sense of the term theocracy. Hence, people often occupy governmental posts in which they perform both a civil and a religious function. The Ori , above all wish, to enforce their will to the maximum level possible, as well as maintaining the appearance that they can infinitely enforce their will without a doubt. To expedite actions, the Ori only allow their denizen-statespeople to function like an executive branch which also fulfills missing official legislative branch and the missing judicial official branch's functions. The Ori, not surprisingly at all, do not divide their government's power into national and local governments, with each possessing sovereign powers, unlike more politically 'free' nations in the galaxy. During the Ori-Great Alliance Wars, the Ori have increased the total number of their government officials in order to prosecute the war better by controllong its citizens better.

**Orisian Government: Structure and Position-Specific Functions**

**National**

**Orici:** equivalent to both earthly Head of State and earthly Head of Government; can override any lower official of the Ori Theocratic Nation; seen to

**Doci:** equivalent to both earthly Assistant Head of State and earthly Assistant Head of Government; can

**Upper-Prior:** serves as a Chief General-Purpose Minister

**Middle-Prior:** serves as a General-Purpose Minister

**Lower-Prior:** serves as a Minister and governor-general of one or more province

**Local**

**Province**

**Priest:** serves as provincial governor; possesses Ori gene which allows him to perform 'miracles' using Ori technology a tiny fraction the potency of a Prior's powers

**Deacon:** serves as Assistant Provincial Governor

**Acolyte:** Assistant to Deacons; serves as Provincial Sub-Functions Secretary

**Village **

**Honorable Mayor:** serves as Head of village

**Deputy Honorable Mayor**: serves as Deputy Head of Village

**Village Affairs Advisory Board:** serves as both a cabinet and advisory board


	11. Ori and Orisians Military

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not being much more detailed in describing the responsibilities the different ranks have. I just feel bad when I have to delay outputting new content, for such a long time. I will be going back to fill in those responsibilities, so if you liked this, please feel come back from time to time, or view my profile page to check listed updates.

**Chapter 11**

**Ori and Orisians Military**

The Ori military answers to the Orisian government and ultimately to the Ori themselves. The Ori

created this military modeled upon their military when they were corporeals themselves, but it is a

much less powerful version of it. Recently, after having experienced the effective battleground opposition from the likes of first Earth's Stargate Command soldiers, the Hebridian , the Ori realized they needed to enhance their

ground forces, as well as their space navy. So they began enhancing their warriors' natural strength, as well as

developing more intelligent strategical and tactical minds. They also developed more ship classes in addition

to their ships deployed to fight the Furling at Vaerysia, because using only one ship calss wasn;t so efficient

against .

**Ori Military**

The Ori had a command structure for personnel who waged war, when they habited the corporeal plains, remotely similar to modern-day Earth's military command structure. It's unknown how the Ori lead their forces into battle on the ascended planes.

**Army**

**All-Army Grand Marshal**

**Grand Marshal**

**Marshal**

**First Senior General**

**Second Senior General**

**Intermediate General**

**Junior General**

**Senior Commander**

**Commander**

**Senior Major**

**Major**

**Senior Captain**

**Captain**

**Senior Lieutenant**

**Junior Lieutenant**

**6 ranks of Warrant Officer equivalents**

**Chief Seasoned Land Sergeant**

**Seasoned Land Sergeant**

**Intermediate Land Sergeant**

**Beginner Land-Sergeant**

**Leading First-Class Land Crusader**

**First-Class Land Crusader**

**Second-Class Land Crusader**

**Third-Class Land Crusader**

Confirmed

In-Training

**Ori Space Navy**

**All-Navy Grand Admiral**

**Grand Admiral**

**First Senior Admiral**

**Second Senior Admiral**

**Intermediate Admiral**

**Junior Admiral**

**Senior Captain**

**Intermediate Captain**

**First Junior Captain**

**Second Junior Captain**

**First Basic Commissioned Officer**

**Second Basic Commissioned Officer**

**Trainee Commissioned Officer**

**5 Warrant Officer rank Equivalents**

**Chief Seasoned Star Sergeant**

**Seasoned Star Sergeant**

**Senior Star Sergeant**

**Junior Star Sergeant**

**Leading First Class Star Crusader**

**First Class Star Crusader**

**Second Class Star Crusader:**

**Third Class Star Crusader: **lowest Star-Navy rank

**Orisian Light Footmen**

**Orisian Light Footmen Ranks and Corresponding Authority Statistics**

**Commander: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth Major

**Firstman: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth ground-forces Captain

**Secondman: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth ground-forces First Lieutenant

**Thirdman: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth ground-forces Second Lieutenant

**Fourthman: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth ground-forces senior Sergeant

**Fifthman: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth ground-forces junior Sergeant

**Sixthman: **roughly equivalent in rank to an Earth ground-forces Sergeant

**Ordinaryman: **equivalent in rank to a Private

**Heavy Footmen**

**Purpose**

**Heavy Footmen**

**Purpose**

The Heavy Footmen, or HFs, would be the Earth equivalent of Marines. They wear much thicker armor, are better armed and trained than the Light Footmen are.

**Rank Structure and Corresponding Authority Statistics**

**Brigadier: **highest Heavy Footman rank

**Colonel**

**First Major**

**Second Major**

**Third Major**

**Captain**

**Higher Lieutenant**

**Lower Lieutenant**

**6 ranks of Warrant Officer Equivalents **

**Highest Sergeant: **

**First Higher Sergeant:**

**Second Higher Sergeant:**

**Third Higher Sergeant**

**Basic Sergeant: **

**Leadsman: **about equivalent to an Earth Army Corporal

** First Class Enlisted:**

** Second Class Enlisted : **

** Third Class Enlisted: **lowest Heavy Footman rank

**Terror Knights**

**Purpose**

**Rank Structure and Rank Authority Statistics**

**Knight First Higher General**

**Knight Second Higher General**

**Knight First Lower General**

**Knight Second Lower General**

**Knight Colonel**

**Knight Commander**

**Knight Greater Captain**

**Knight Lesser Captain**

**Knight Greater Lieutenant**

**Knight Lesser Lieutenant**

**6 Ranks of Warrant Officer Equivalents**

**Knight Chief Leading Sergeant**

**Knight Leading Sergeant**

**Knight Greater Sergeant**

**Knight Lesser Sergeant**

**Head Enlisted Knight **

**Seasoned Enlisted Knight **

**Enlisted Knight More Experienced**

**Enlisted Knight In-Training:**

**Paladins**

**Purpose**

**Ranks and Corresponding Authority Statitics**

**Paladin Arch-General**

**Paladin First General**

**Paladin Second General**

**Paladin Third General**

**Paladin Fourth General**

**Paladin Colonel**

**Paladin Major**

**Paladin Captain**

**First Paladin Lieutenant**

**Second Paladin Lieutenant**

**Third Paladin Lieutenant**

**6 Ranks of Warrant Officer Equivalents**

**Senior-First Paladin Sergeant-Master**

**Senior-First Paladin Sergeant**

**First Paladin Sergeant**

**Second Paladin Sergeant **

**Third Paladin Sergeant**

**Paladin Fireteam-Leader**

**Paladin Wizened Veteran**

**Paladin Veteran**

**Paladin Recently Recruited**

**Space Traversing Navy**

**Purpose**

**Ranks and Authority Statistics**

**All-Navy First Admiral**

**First Admiral**

**Second Admiral**

**Third Admiral**

**Commodore**

**First Captain**

**Second Captain**

**Third Captain**

**First Lieutenant**

**Second Lieutenant**

**Third Lieutenant**

**Fourth Lieutenant**

**6 Warrant Officer Equivalent Ranks of Warrant Officer**

**First Space Non-Commissioned Officer**

**Second Space Non-Commissioned Officer**

**Third Space Non-Commissioned Officer**

**Leading Most Experienced Spacehand**

**Most Experienced Spacehand**

**More Experienced Spacehand**

**In-Training Spacehand**


	12. Ancients Introduction

**Chapter 12**

**Ascended and Corporeal Ancients Intro**

The Alterrans, known later as the Ancients by early human civilizations, are a very exalted race in their minds. They are migrants to the Milky Way Galaxy, trying to get as far away from their evil cousins the Ori. Once they were part of a civilization called the Avelorians, before this civilziaiton split into the Alterrans and the Ori, over scientific versus religious interpreting of Cosmic Microwave radiation signals. They were, as the Nox never and the Furling never. Many have ascended and decided to refrain from interfering in corproreal events throughout the rest of time, or so they think. Some continue to play roles in influencing corpreoal events that they hope is leading to the better for the corporeals. The humans have a very special connection with the Ancients, as. Their human progeny have revered them and given them the name "Ancients". They influenced roman civilization, with the political terms consul, the brown and white clothing they often wore, as well as causing similarities in the early Italian civilization, specifically the Roman-dominated Italy, in the Latin and Ancient language.


	13. Ancients Phyisical and Personality Trai

**Chapter 13**

**Corporeal Ancients Physical And Personality Traits**

**Physical Traits**

On the corporeal plane indisputably, the Alterrans have perfect or near-perfect health, as their genes have evolved themselves into expressing very desirable physical health traits. They also can do surgery on individual cells easily. A complex system of nanites A good amount of Ancients who practice can harness their extra sensory perception and telepathic/telekinetic powers to effect, the effect ranging from minor effect to great effect. Most Alterrans are what we consider 'tall', by human standards, as they have been growing taller and taller over the millennia, similarly to how humans, on average, were growing taller per generation, since they had been consuming milk more and more.

After they ascended to a higher-existence plane, the Ancients found themselves able to be composed of energy, not requiting a corporeal body to exist. They also found the could defy the laws of nature, and therefore perform ":magical" feats such as raising the dead, etc.

**Personality Traits**

The vast majority of the corporeal Ancients were Inquisitive, respectful of authority, with ome being narcissistic and austere (much less so than the Ori) scientific and logically based in thinking, explorers of the unknown,. In the process of exploring the unknown, the Ancients can be negligent sometimes, leaving behind their creations to wreck havoc, after trying to destroy those creations.. Rarities are the "rogue scientist" Janus and his like-minded brethren. They tried to nurture seeded human cultures, intervening to protect them from threats such as the Wraith.

Ascended Ancients have , for the most part and for a long time, lived by the code of non-intervention in the affairs of corporeal beings. They acted this way, so that they wouldn't cause the corporeal inhabitants to believe they are gods because they display such great power, and then cause themselves to feel that were indeed gods. They have sometimes forgotten this beginning philosophy which governed their behavior, viewing the matter as that simply, higher beings should ignore lower beings, as lower beings' lives afer irrelevant to their own. Some do break the laws, such as Oma Desala, Ganos Lal, and Moros.


End file.
